Broken Wings Of The Raven
by LoverOfMischief1821
Summary: : 'Hear the words that i cannot say. See the pain that i can not show you, know that i need your help, even if i don't say it.'
1. Abomination

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, though i wish i did...poo!

**Summary: **'Hear the words that i cannot say. See the pain that i can not show you, know that i need your help, even if i don't say it.' Rated M for mature content, mentions of self harm, drug/alcohol usage rape and suicide. You have been warned. pairings, SasuKaka. Takes place before and after time skip, with flashbacks.

"sign language" 

"normal"

'_thoughts' _

Chapter 1: Abomination

**Normal Pov. **

"Stop it Fugaku! what's wrong with you?" Mikoto yells to her husband. He takes the fist that he slammed out of the hole in a wall and turns back to her.

"It's that damn abomination child of yours!" Fugaku says glaring holes into her as she does the same.

_"OUR_ child is _NOT_ an _abomination! _what about him is so wrong?" Mikoto argues, her fists clenched at her side.

"He will never be an elegable shinobi like his brother Itachi, who's ever heard of a _deaf_ ninja? He's a damn handicap for Kami's sake!" Fugaku yells his face red with anger. Mikoto lets a few tear escape from her eyes.

"handicap or not _he _is _your SON!_ You need to wake up and realise that. Parents are supposed to love their children no matter what, and you're not doing your job." She says turning her back to him.

"You _WENCH! _You dare to question the way that i treat my own flesh and blood, It seems to me you need to learn just where _YOUR_ place is in this family!" Fugaku rages, roughly turning her around and slapping her across the face. Mikoto keeps her face turned and brings a hand up to her stinging cheek and more tears leak out.

"F-Fugaku...w-what's happened to y-you...you are no longer the man i came to fall in love with." She whispers avoiding his eyes. Fugaku feeling guilty but hides it and glares harder at her.

"Next time...just don't speak out of place...if you learned to hold your tongue then i wouldnt have had to.." He says almost just as softly but still angry.

"...i am not some slave Fugaku...i...am...your wife." She says before escusing herself; with his nod of approval of course.

Little Sasuke had heard the whole 'conversation' Unknown to his parents. Itachi heard as well and is currently trying to comfort his little brother, sasuke burying his face into Itachi's shoulder.

"Don't cry Sasuke, it's alright." Itachi says calmly to Sasuke.

"but he hurt m-Mother...a-and he said that i-i'm an abnation" Sasuke stutters out. Itachi despite himself chuckles causing Sasuke to look up at him with his wet, shining orbs.

"you mean abomination. and that's impossible for you to be Sasuke. You are one of the brightest kids i've ever met. You're creative, fun, caring and a very determined person. If he can't see that then _fuck_ him." Itachi says. Sasuke eyes slowly wide as he stares at Itachi in shock.

"I-itachi you said _fu-" _Itachi places a finger over his lips. Smiling softly.

"yes i know, and i don't want you repeating it...and don't tell Mother that i said that either got it?" He asks, Sasuke smiles back nodding his head. "are you alright now" Itachi asks. Once again sasuke nods his head and gets up.

"a bit late don't you boys think? and yes i heard what you said Itachi...i don't want _you_ saying that either or saying it around little Sasu." Mikoto says behind them. The both turn to face her shock written on their faces. They look at her to see her eyes puffy and red, and a large red hand mark on her face. Itachi's face turns to stone and he walks forward.

"So he's hurt you..." Itachi says, stating what he already knew. Mikoto nods.

"Itachi, don't do anything reckless now, he is still your F-Father." She whispers, Neither Itachi or Sasuke speaking up about her hesitation.

"I won't just sit here and do nothing, he _hit_ you, i don't care who he is. i'll _kill _him." Itachi says, clenching his hands till his knuckles are white. Mikoto steps forward and places a hand on his fists, uncurling them and she tilts his head up to look into her eyes.

"Itachi...You are my son...and i love you too much to see you get hurt. It would break my heart knowing that you could get hurt." Mikoto says her eyes searching his. Itachi lets out the breath he was uncontiously holding and reluctantly nodding his head. Sasuke looks in shock at what Itachi said. "Now, why dont you go on to your room i'd like to speak with sasuke for a moment." She says, Itachi returns the smile she gives him and walks out, but not before saying goodnight to Sasuke.

"M-mother...did...did Itachi mean what he said?" Sasuke asks nervously. Mikoto sighs as she closes the door and sits on his bed, beckoning him to sit next to her. Wich he does.

"I...". 'im not sure...' She saying in her mind. She clears her throught and looks down at him. "No. He just doesnt want to see me hurt, you know how protective he is, especially over you." She says, Sasuke giggles a bit at the last part.

"Why does F-Father hate me? What did i do wrong?" Sasuke asks, tears building up. Mikoto looks at his tearful face and almost breaks down herself. She wipes his tears away giving him a shakning smile.

"He doesnt hate you Sasuke...you Father is just having a hard time dealing...he doesnt know how to show how much it hurts him to know..that his son is going..." She trails off.

"deaf.." Sasuke finishes for her, his voice dull.

"yes...Look at me Sasuke, i want you to know that theres nothing wrong with you, you can and will overcome this, i know you. You are a very strong and bright young boy. But most importantly you are my son. I love you very much Sasuke, i know you won't let this overcome you." She says strongly; meaning every word she said. Sasuke looks up at her, the doubt he had before seeming to disappear. He smiles brightly at her and she smiles back just as brightly.

"I love you too Kaa-san." He says, yawning. She tucks him in once he gets situated and kisses his forehead.

"Good-night my Sasu." She whispers, she heads for the door, before Sasuke calls out to her.

"leave the light on?" he asks. She smiles to herself and turns on his lamp light.

"sure things kiddo, now sleep tight, you, me, and Hopefully Itachi are going out tomorrow." She says.

"Yay!...but don't i have to go to the academy tomorrow?" He asks his happiness going away. She turns and winks to him.

"well i can pull a few strings, i say we all deserve a break ne?" She says then leaves closing his door behind her. She looks up to see Fugaku staring at her. She hides her shock and stands firm.

"well i will be retiring to our chambers, will you join me?" She questions. He looks at her for a moment then shakes his head.

"no im going out, not sure when i'll be back, i just came to...tell you...Night." He says turning his back to her. She looks down sadly.

'at least he told me he was going out this time...' She thinks turning away slowly and walking to her room.

"and Mikoto..." He calls without turning around. She pauses her heart picking up.

"im...i-i..." He struggles to find the words. She holds her breath. "nevermind...sleep well Mikoto." He says finally and leaving her alone. She shakes her head and goes into their room, falling onto the bed and crying herself to sleep.

'where did we go wrong...where did _i_ go wrong.' Are her last thoughts before drifting off.

**Well that was the first chapter, good, bad? Too short? i want to know so... R&R!**


	2. Bearer Of Bad News

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, though i wish i did...poo!

**Summary: **'Hear the words that i cannot say. See the pain that i can not show that i need your help, even if i don't say it.' Rated M for mature content, mentions of self harm, drug/alcohol usage rape and suicide. You have been warned. pairings, SasuKaka. Takes place before and after time skip, with flashbacks.

**Note: this chapter is a flash back to 1 month before the first chapter, Fugaku, Mikoto, and little Sasuke are in the hokage's office; Itachi is away on a mission. **

flashbacks.

"sign language" 

"normal"

'_thoughts' _

Chapter 2: Bearer of bad news

**Normal Pov. **

Today was NOT Sarutobi's day. He feels tempted to light up a pipe right now; and can you blame him? With an angry Uchiha glaring holes into your skull and a mother on the verge of tears; would make anyone want to high-tail it out of there. Rubbing his temples he leans forward after giving a long sigh.

"Unfortunately, Sasuke's little ear infection has developed into more; as predicted." He says looking both the parents in the eye. Sasuke looks out the window either not hearing or choosing to ignore the adults.

"Sasu, why don't you wait outside for a moment, we have matters to discuss with Hokage-sama." Mikoto says louder than nessecary so that Sasuke hears her. He turns to her tilting his head in curiousity, but nods none the less and leaves.

"So what are you saying?..." Fugaku ask impatiently, his glare getting harder as the time goes by. Mikoto throws her husband a look but says nothing.

"yes well, some of the effects of being born pre-mature, even by just a small amount, can cause many future problems. His ear infection that supposedly went away after a few years took a turn for the worse. It cause some damage to his inner ear effecting his hearing." He says slowly.

"please Hokage-_sama _let us not beat around the bush. Just tell us what we came here for." Fugaku snaps his fists clenching tightly. Mikoto's eyes grow wide in suprise and she quickly turns to the Hokage and bows.

"im sorry Hokage-sama, he is just very worried for Sasuke, again i apoligize on his behalf." She says her hair hiding her face.

"rise Mikoto-chan, it is quite alright." Sarutobi says, inwardly sighing at the now even more tense atmosphere. Mikoto stands up straight, her face red in embarrassment.

"...Sasuke is going def..." He says. Bluntly, straight to the point; just what Fugaku ordered...or not.

"!Def!" Fugaku rages. Mikoto gasps in horror.

"Hokage-sama, surely there _must_ be some mistake. Sa-Sasuke, my little _Sasu_ c-can't be def. why he's...he's just a boy." Mikoto pleads, tears gathering in her eyes.

"unfortunately there is no mistaking it, Sasuke is going def. we've estimated that by the time he reaches 12-14 he'll be completely unable to hear." Sarutobi says lowly.

"so what are we supposed to do _now _he is an Uchiha and is expected to uphold the Uchiha name. How is he supposed to do this? he is useless to me now...to the clan." Fugaku says tightly, his breathing heavy. Sarutobi looks up in small suprise.

"well, Uchiha or not he is still your son, besides it's not the end of the world, there are hearing aids for him now and in the future as well as some teachers that can teach him sign language." He says eyeing Fugaku still.

"We'd like to try the hearing aids, and as soon as possible get started on teaching him...sign language is it?" Mikoto speaks before her husband can say anything.

"no! it's bad enough that he's handicap, but putting hearing aids on my boy would be putting a huge sign on him saying 'hey look at me, im deaf!' Absolutly not, we don't need the whole village knowing of this." Fugaku says crossing his arms.

"no need to worry this is strictly between those present in this room, His personal medic and of course the one teaching Sasuke sign language. None of the adults or others in his age group shall have to know." Sarutobi says.

"that's fine and all, but how will we hide the hearing aids?" Fugaku asks snappily. Sarutobi chuckles a bit.

"you could try genjutsu...their small enough for it, so it won't require much chakra." He says.

"So when will we expect a teacher for Sasuke?" Mikoto questions.

"well not many know sign language; we only have 5 that know of it,2 are fluent and the other three know only the basics." He says. Mikoto nods her head.

"If we are done here, you can have the nurse outside check up on Sasuke and provide him with the hearing aids, free of charge of course." Sarutobi says smiling a bit.

"hn...They'd better be." Fugaku mumbles. Mikoto elbows him in his side.

"thank you Hokage-sama for all your help." Mikoto says bowing respectfully.

"i'll contact you once i've chosen a suitable teacher for him, im assuming you want private lessons, so Sasuke can learn in the comfort of his own home." Sarutobi says. Mikoto nods and she and her husband walk out to meet Sasuke.

Sarutobi Sighs and takes out his pipe, forgetting about his paper work.

'today is definately NOT my day...' He thinks taking a puff of the tobacco.

**Alright folks, tell me what you think, good? bad? R&R!**


	3. Another Day Ruined

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Nauruto, nor the characters, cept my oc's.

**Summary: **'Hear the words that i cannot say. See the pain that i can not show that i need your help, even if i don't say it.' Rated M for mature content, mentions of self harm, drug/alcohol usage rape and suicide. You have been warned. pairings, SasuKaka. Takes place before and after time skip, with flashbacks.

"sign language" 

"normal"

'_thoughts' _

**Chapter 3**: _Another_ Day Ruined

**Normal Pov. **

"Nii-_saan!_" Sasuke yells puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms. Itachi just smirks and holds the ice-cream cone up higher from his reach.

"oh come now _chi-chan _you know it's not nice to tease your little brother, give him his ice-cream back." Mikoto laughs at Itachi's cringe at his nick name, her eyes glinting with amusement. Sasuke Sticks his tongue out as Itachi hands him back his cone.

"hah! thank you _chi-chan_ " Sasuke teases. Itachi throws him a glare and turns away.

"No problem ..._Sasu-Chan" _Itachi spits back. Sasuke's ear and back of his neck turn red in embarrassment. he gives a hmph! and turns away as well licking his ice-cream cone.

"Alright boys, i say we should head on back home, you know how your father is." Mikoto says rolling her eyes. Itachi stands straighter and faces her, his face blank of any emotion. Sasuke looks up knitting his brows together.

"we going home already?" Sasuke asks, his voice dipped with disappointment.

"yes it's getting late, and i have to get supper started." Mikoto says sighing. Sasuke grunts and continues to whine.

"But _kaa-saaan _" He whines. Itachi shoots him a look to shut him up.

"come now Sasuke, let us head home..." Itachi says loud and firm. Sasuke flinches and drops his head, reluctantly following behind. Itachi's eyes soften and he sighs.

"come on..." He offers, bending down in a crouch. Sasuke smiles brightly and hops on his back. Mikoto watches with a small warm smile tugging at her lips.

"mind explaining to me why he never made it to school today?" Fugaku yells at Mikoto. She flinches and ushers Itachi and Sasuke out the room.

"i'll be around the corner Mother." Itachi whispers passing by her with Sasuke clutching his hand. She nods and turns back to Fugaku.

"i felt that it would be nice to get out and do something fun. They needed a break." She says. Fugaku flares his nostrils.

"break! you can't do that! they are UCHIHA! what does this make us look like? HUH? answer me women." He yells stepping close to her face. She steps back some.

"what is it with you and upholding some great image. us UCHIHA aren't all we're cracked up to be. everyone is to DAMN stuck up!" Mikoto says. Fugaku reels back in slight shock that she cursed.

"you WILL learn to hold your tongue!" he hisses grabbing onto her arm tightly. Her eyes show fear but she keeps her face as stone.

"unhand me Fugaku. what are you going to do, _show me my place by HITTING me _again? hmm? is that it? am i just some little _BITCH_! to you!" Mikoto yells. Fugaku's eyes scream murder and he raises his fist. Mikoto flinches with terror and he smirks.

"huh, why so afraid _koto-chan_, i'll GIVE you a reason to be afraid." He snarls. before he can even land a hit, a hand stops him and someone pushes him against the wall.

"you lay one _FUCKING FINGER_ on her again, and i'll _FUCK you UP." _Itachi mutters in a low and deadly voice. Mikoto gasps in horror.

"let me go boy, this is between me and your mother." Fugaku says, trying to keep his voice from wavering and showing the fear he feels.

"Well now it's between YOU and ME." Itachi says glaring at his father.

"please chi-kun. Im fine, you should go and make sure your brother is all right." Mikoto pleads. she touches Itachi's shoulder gently, Itachi's eyes soften as he turns his gaze to her.

"Please Itachi..." Mikoto begs once again. Itachi nods and lets go of Fugaku.

"Touch her again, no...you even THINK touching her again, and NOTHING will hold me back." Itachi threatens and walks off. with one last glare to his father and a meaningful look from his mother he disappears from the room.

"Just like you to rely on someone else to fight your battles for you Mikoto." Fugaku spat.

"..." Mikoto says nothing and just stares with sad eyes. Fugaku snorts and pushes past her.

"i've got business to attend to. see to it that dinner is ready when i get home. and Mikoto?,,,,,,don't let something like this happen again." Fugaku says over his shoulder.

"am i to assume that i should set you a plate aside for when you _really_ get home?" Mikoto asks bitterly. Fugaku doesn't bother turning around and keeps walking.

"just make sure it's done women." He says before disappearing from her view. Mikoto looks sadly to the floor and turns to go into the kitchen to start dinner.

Itachi walks into sasuke's room to hear soft sniffles. He looks down to see Sasuke trying to hold in his crys.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispers with a sad look on his face. Sasuke Looks up as he feels a prescence and looks up at Itachi.

"n-nii-san...did f-father hit kaa-san again?" Sasuke asks. Itachi shakes his head and kneels next to him. Sasuke crawls into his lap and is wrapped in Itachi's arms.

"no. I made SURE of that." Itachi says to him.

"Why does he hate us so much..." Sasuke asks.

"he doesn't hate us Sasu-chan.." Mikoto's voice is heard as she walks into the room. "he is just under a lot of pressure, and stress. With the clan, and...other things. But regaudless, you should know that he loves you, Both of you." Mikoto says looking each son in the eye.

"he has a very strange way of showing it. " Itachi snorts, rolling his eyes. Sasuke giggles a bit at Itachi's annoyed face.

"Oh don't be like that chi-chan." Mikoto coos. Itachi blushes crimson and avoids her eyes. Mikoto laughs and bends down to hug both her boys. "dinner is almost ready, so i want you to wash up and be at the dinner table in 5 minutes. got it?" She asks.

"hn.." Itachi says standing up. Sasuke hops out of his lap, and nods his head enthusiasticly.

"yes kaa-san!" Sasuke says. Mikoto pats his head and gives Itachi a loving smile.

"well, have at it." She says, and with that she walks out of the room.

**End. R & R!**


	4. Emotionless

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto, nor the characters, cept my oc's.

**Summary: **'Hear the words that i cannot say. See the pain that i can not show that i need your help, even if i don't say it.' Rated M for mature content, mentions of self harm, drug/alcohol usage rape and suicide. You have been warned. pairings, SasuKaka. Takes place before and after time skip, with flashbacks.

"sign language" 

"normal"

'_thoughts' _

**Chapter 4: **Emotionless

**Sasuke's Pov.**

I yawned and stretched as I sat up in my bed. I turn to the window to see it's about midday the sun is up high. My eyebrows scrunch together as I get out of bed making my way downthe hall.

'it's too quiet in here..' I think peeking around the hallway. I nervously walk around the house my breathing picking up.

"mother? Itachi?" I call out, but to no avail. I walk till I stop infront of my fathers private study, a chill up my spine as a strange smell reaches my nose.

"Come in _Sasu-chan _ku ku ku" A raspy, voice calls out from behind the door, chuckles following afterwards.

'_Father!' _I think in my head, my anxiety growing. I warily push open the door, to see him sitting hunched forward his head in his hands, that strange smell is more prominent now that I've stepped inside the room. I look around to see bottles scattered around the room.

"h-hai f-f-father?" I ask avoiding eye contact.

"well…don't just stand there, _come in, _close the door behind you." His harsh voice says to me, loud and clear.

"f-father…where is mother and Itachi?" I ask in a small voice. At first it seems as if he doesn't hear me but then his head snaps up and his eyes narrow.

"there _out…_your-" He snarls before continuing. "-_mother _is away at the market, she had some last minute shopping to do, as well as a few other errands to attend to." He snorts and stands up going over to look outside the window.

"as for you dear older brother…He's on another mission." He tells me, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. He gestures for me to walk forward.

"h-how long will he be gone this time?" I ask almost regretting doing so as he clenches his fists.

"that is none of your concern!" he snaps at me, his words sounding slurred the more worked up he gets.

"gomenasai!" I say bowing low. He chuckles before turning to face me fully.

"yes…well now it's just you and me boy." He says smirking. I nod, swallowing the lump that's formed in my throat.

"I suppose so father.." I say, growing stiff as he grabs my chin forcing me to meet his eyes.

"you don't sound to happy about that _little Sasu_. You should be happy to spend time with your own father boy!" he yells, slapping me away from him. My eyes widen at the sudden actions and the lingering sting to my face.

"i-I _am _h-ha-happy father! I swear it!" I say bowing low once more. He sneers and and smacks me once more, this time sending me to the floor. I try to lift myself up on wobbly limbs, but then I feel a weight on my back keeping me down. I raise my head up to look at him.

"I'm sick and tired of your lies, I _know _you _hate me_ don't think I don't hear you and your bitch of a mother talking behind my back. Hmm.." he pauses with a thoughtful look rubbing his chin. He turns his gaze back to me, and growls low in his throat.

"matter a fact, im _sick _of _YOU._ You and your damn _DISABILITY!"_ He says lowly, I strain my ears to hear what he says. He finally lets up and backs away a few steps.

"get up…" he says in a commanding tone. I feel my anger overcome my fear and my face turns red in rage.

"_No…_" I say in a clear, defying tone. His eyes widen in a fit of rage and he reaches up to grab me by my collar.

"I _said_ get up!" he growls into my ears. Fear runs up my spine, but I still feel defiant and I sneer back at him.

"no! I won't!" I yell at him, trying desperately to keep my voice from wavering.

"oh so you think you're a man huh boy?" he shoves me away from him and strengthens up his face going blank. "I think it's about time I show you just what a _real _man is." He says, not meeting my eyes. I scrunch my brows in confusion at the implications.

"**strip down.."** he says, finally meeting my eyes. I try to search his eyes for some kind of emotion but I don't see anything, just blank nothingness…emotionless.

**R&R! This is the high point of the story leading into what's going to happen in the next chapter, I'm warning you now that if you can't handle the content of this story to not go on to the next chapter or skip ahead to the chapter after it. **


	5. Broken Wings Of The Raven

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto, nor the characters, cept my oc's.

**Summary: **'Hear the words that i cannot say. See the pain that i cannot show know that i need your help, even if i don't say it.' Rated M for mature content, mentions of self-harm, drug/alcohol usage rape and suicide. You have been warned. pairings, SasuKaka. Takes place before and after time skip, with flashbacks.

"sign language" 

"normal"

'_thoughts' _

**Chapter 5: **Broken Wings Of The Raven

**Sasuke's Pov.**

"**strip down.."** he says, finally meeting my eyes. I try to search his eyes for some kind of emotion but I don't see anything, just blank nothingness…emotionless.

"w-what?" I stutter out, a fresh new wave of fear overcoming me.

"take off your clothes, NOW!" he tells me harshly. I know that I should move but my body doesn't comply with any of my efforts. He quickly walks towards me and grabs me once more by my collar. Before I can blink he's grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. I cross my arms over my chest backing away.

"f-father, pl-please stop! I-I don't-" My words are stopped as that familiar sting is brought back.

"be quiet and do as I tell you to do." He says to me. I back against the book shelf as he walks closer unbuckling his pants. His eyes glaze over with an unknown look and his looks me over head to toe.

"your so…_beautiful_…so much like your mother, such smooth skin." He slurs, I can now smell the alcohol on his breath quite clearly.

"p-please…i-i-" he places a finger to my lips to quiet me.

"shh…" his mouth motions, I try to wiggle away but he grabs my arms roughly.

"_shhh…just do as I say and it'll be alright." _He seems to have whispered something but too low for me to hear. Tears flow from my eyes as his hand reaches down to unbutton my pants.

" n-no! d-don't t-touch me there!" I shriek in terror, pushing his hands out the way. I try to run away but trip over my pants at my ankles. I crawl my way to the door reaching out my hand, I lift myself up enough to touch the doorknob before I can go any further, a hand clenches around my right ankle and drags me backwards.

"where do you think you're going boy! You leave when _I_ tell you to leave!" He roars at me. My lower stomache clenches and a warm sensation spreads down my legs.

"y-you, you _filthy little WHORE!"_ he screeches smacking me across my cheek.

My face heats up in shame and embarrassment as the realization sets in…I had just wet myself. Tears sting behind my eyes and spill over. I shiver as his hands roughly grabs a handful of hair and pulls me up to face him. His eyes bore into mine and I can see his anger rising.

"im gunna fuck you up boy…im gunna fuck you real good." He says lowly, his tongue running along the shell of my ear.

**Normal Pov.**

Sasuke picks up his broken and bleeding body, dragging his way to the door. Fugaku had left some time ago after he was done with his deeds, saying that he would later return that night.

"why? W-why me? I-I don't understand what I did w-wrong!" Sasuke cries snot and drull mixing and falling down his face.

He finally makes it out into the hallway and he limps his way to his bedroom, once inside he drops down to the floor sobs racking his body.

'why didn't anyone save me? No one heard me, I'm just…alone..all _alone.' _With those last fleeting thoughts he pulls the covers from his bed and wraps up facing the window the moon shining brightly and the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside lulling him to sleep and he finally closes his tired eyes and rests his exhausted body.

Somewhere in the distance, a caged bird sings for it's freedom for any chance of it's freedom had been stripped and broken, and the raven had fallen from the sky…

**R&R! I didn't really want to go into graphic detail, but it's pretty obvious what's happening. This chapter was hard to write but there will be **_**a little ray of hope**_ **next chapter. **


	6. Ray Of Hope

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Naruto, or the characters, cept my oc's.

**Summary: **'Hear the words that i cannot say. See the pain that i cannot show. know that i need your help, even if i don't say it.' Rated M for mature content, mentions of self-harm, drug/alcohol usage rape and suicide. You have been warned. pairings, SasuKaka. Takes place before and after time skip, with flashbacks.

"sign language" 

"normal"

'_thoughts' _

**Chapter 6: **Ray of hope

**Normal Pov.**

"come on Sasuke, you have to _try" _Ayame says to the boy sitting with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"but its _hard _meme-Chan" Sasuke says puffing out his cheeks. The one dubbed as 'meme-Chan' rolls her eyes holding back a smile from her face. She places her hands gently on top of his smaller ones, taking notice at how he grows stiff and flinches; only slightly.

'that's…_odd, _he's been doing that a lot lately...' Ayame thinks to herself, scrunching her brows in worry. Sasuke shifts uncomfortably looking down at the floor to her serious face and back down again. He gives a little huff before speaking up.

"m-meme-Chan, why do you have that look on your face?" Sasuke asks quietly.

"you know you can talk to me if anything's wrong, you know that right?" She says looking into his eyes gently. Sasuke bites his lip before shaking his head and giving a nervous chuckle.

"what are you talking about meme?" He says faking another laugh. Ayame shakes her head before smiling and clapping her hands.

"nothing, now back to signing." She says, laughing at the face he makes.

**Kakashi's Pov.**

I had just gotten back from another successful Anbu mission, and I was _dead _tired. I trudge my way home aiming to cut through the park to get there faster, a stone catches my foot and I fall face first into the sand. For a time, I just sit there feeling the cool sand against my face, and the soft breeze outside. It wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the horrid smell of fresh cat dung; it was disturbingly strong scent and I shudder to think I landed in it. I close my tired eyes and sigh heavily turning my head to the side.

"hey…hey m-mister" A timid voice addresses to me quietly poking my side with a stick.

My eyes take in his pale skin, dark onyx eyes, and black hair he back the shape of a chicken's ass. He's wearing a black long sleeve shirt and white-tan shorts. His eyes seem puffy and red like he's been crying for a while. He pokes me again as I fail to respond quick enough.

"hmm?" I manage moving sluggishly to turn over on my back and prop myself up on my elbows.

"are you alright sir?" he asks avoiding my eyes. I inwardly chuckle at his shyness, it's almost…cute…in a puppy-dog sort of way of course, I'm not some kind of perv mind you…well not _that _perverted. Haha not helping my case, but you get the gist of it.

"hmmm a little tired but I'm alright kid." I tell him in a bored tone of voice.

"oh, is that why you were lying in the sand?" he asks me finally looking up to meet my eyes. Onyx meets Onyx and I blink at what his seemingly innocent eyes reveal to me.

'he's so young, yet his eyes…there's a story behind this little boy, I can't help but to wonder what kind of hardships he's had to face.' I ponder shaking my head and clearing my throat.

"ah, suppose I'm just too lazy to get up, ahaha" I say giving him an 'eye' smile. He smiles back before he looks down at my shirt. He shifts around nervously before pointing to my shirt then looking back at me.

"you know you have cat poo on your shirt right?" he says bluntly. I blink before looking down, and low and behold, there's a huge circle with the smudged substance on my shirt. I look back at him, and the look on his face makes me chuckle a bit.

"ahaha, I uh suppose I do huh?" I say scratching the back of my head awkwardly. He laughs along with me, his little face turning red in his joy.

"well I should be going my mother is probably looking for me. Bye…erm.." he trails off and I catching on, give him an answer.

"just call me Kakashi." I tell him simply. He smiles and nods his head.

"and you can call me Sasuke." He says before reaching out his hand shyly. I chuckle once more, making his blush come back and shake his hand.

"nice meeting you Sasuke." I tell him. He smiles at me once more before waving goodbye and turning his back to me and walking away.

I lower my hand mid-wave and my eyes are locked onto the family crest shown clearly and brightly on his shirt. My eyes widen a bit in shock and I sit up fully closing my eyes.

'so…that boy was…an Uchiha huh?' I shake my head and reluctantly push myself up, I stretch a bit before picking up my Kunai pouch and making my way to the Hokage tower.

**Sasuke's Pov.**

I hum to myself as I make my way home, for once not dreading going there. Father was called away on a mission and would be gone for a few days, so it was just me, Mother, and Itachi. I kick a rock that's in my patch as I think back to what just transpired not 30 minutes ago.

I think back to the strange looking man. He was tall and fairly young looking despite his gravity defying grey hair. He wore his headband covering one eye and the other was kinda squinted like he was bored or something, the majority of his face was covered with a blue mask, and he had another mask connected to his waist belt. Now that I recall it looked a little like Itachi's mask and he wore the same kind of uniform as well.

'he was a part of the Anbu' I conclude my eyes widening a bit. But aren't they supposed to be emotionless and invincible? The man that I met may have been a bit odd but he seemed nice enough. Then again compared to Itachi, when he's in one of his moods, I guess anyone can look as friendly as a cute little newborn kitten.

'he didn't seem to judge me for my name and he…he made me smile…I haven't done that in a long time…not since father…' my thoughts trail off and a sad smile comes onto my face.

"thank you Kakashi…you've done more for me than you know'' I whisper to the wind. I meant every word of what I've spoken, because even if it was for just a moment, he made believe that there was still…a small ray of hope.

**R&R! yay, enter Hatake Kakashi, and our little Sasuke needed some little happiness no matter have brief it may have been. **


End file.
